


Beware the Power of the Dark Side - Lucius Malfoy x Circe Avery

by mareva07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Lucius, Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Lucius, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Library Sex, Light Bondage, Lucius Malfoy-centric, NSFW, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lucius Malfoy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareva07/pseuds/mareva07
Summary: Circe Avery, a pureblood slytherin, meets Lucius Malfoy.There are two things she doesn't know; that he can read her mind and that he's thinking similar thoughts, too.Lust becomes dangerous, but when did that ever stop slytherins?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Circe Avery, Lucius Malfoy/Original Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are of age. They still go to Hogwarts, because the school was forced to shut down for some years. Now they have returned. The main character, Circe, is 20 years old. 
> 
> The plot is a bit thin at the beginning, but we're getting there, I promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please do let me know what you think.

There was a light knock on the door. Circe was busy putting on her jewelry.

She put her snake ring down on her dresser and opened the door.

Blaise Zabini was leaning against the door frame with a large, charming smile on his face, his eyes rising to meet hers. His face dropped when she opened the door and he realized that she was not ready yet.

‘Merlin’s beard! How long does it take you to get ready?’ he chuckled and fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt.

Circe smacked him lightly on the forehead and giggled. ‘I’ll be ready soon. I just need my jewelry and my quidditch bag and I’ll be set to go.’

‘Hey, listen, do you mind meeting me in the classroom? I want to get there early, see if Snape is there, ask him some questions.’ Blaise’s eyes were now furiously investigating the floor.

‘Of course! I can meet you there’ Circe retorted but could not fight the urge to mock him, so she added ‘nerd’ and Blaise raised his eyes to meet her again, an annoyed look on his face.

‘You know I’m only kidding’ she added quickly and got on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed lightly and lifted his body off the door frame, rolling his eyes.

‘I’ll see you in a bit, then’ he said lowly and left, brushing his fingertips on his cheek, where she had planted the kiss.

‘I’ll be right behind you. Save me a seat!’

‘Always.’

Circe closed the door and went back to her dresser. She picked her ring up again and slid it on her middle finger. She admired her fingers for a moment. She always thought they looked better with rings on. She moved her dark brown hair to the side and secured the clasp of her necklace. Another snake, lingering on her neck, right on her collarbone. Blaise always joked about how many snake-shaped things she owned. ‘If you were not a Slytherin, it would be ridiculous. Maybe when new students come in, we should dress you up, sit you in a chair and make them guess what House you are in.’

Circe and Blaise were inseparable since the beginning of their journey at Hogwarts, when they were just two eleven-year-old children. In the last four years that Hogwarts was closed, Blaise spent most time at Circe’s house. The Zabini and Avery families grew very close thanks to their friendship. And when they were invited back, twenty years old now, they continued to do most things together and trust each other more than anyone else. Their timetables were similar for the most part, they lived right next to each other, their favorite class was potions, their favorite professor was Snape and they were both in the quidditch team. Circe was the seeker and Blaise was a chaser.

Circe packed her quidditch bag in a hurry. She did not want to be late for potions, but after class she had practice, so she needed to carry her equipment with her to class. The quidditch cup final was in just five days and the team was practicing daily, making sure to perfect their techniques as much as possible before the big game. It would be unacceptable to lose to Gryffindor, it was simply not an option.

She put a fair amount of perfume on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her athletic figure looked good even in her robe. She was struggling with her body image for quite a few years, but Blaise’s attempts to make her see how beautiful she was might have started to pay off. She grabbed her bag and left for class, striding with confidence in the corridors.

‘Oh- Merlin!’ Circe exclaimed flustered, when she bumped into someone while taking a quick turn in the hallway, a few feet away from her classroom. She quickly raised her eyes to meet his face and was greeted with a perplexed look from two divine grey eyes.

‘Mr. Malfoy’ she exclaimed as she realized that her hands where still resting on his chest from when they collided. She stepped back and fixed the snake on her necklace.

‘I’m very sorry’ she continued, straightening her back, unable to stop her cheeks from glowing a peachy tint.

‘And who might you be?’ Lucius Malfoy asked in an intrigued tone.

‘Oh- Circe Avery’ she extended her hand to shake his. He took it and slowly raised it to his lips without breaking eye contact, staring into her soul.

_His lips are too warm for someone with such an icy stare_.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but continued. ‘Circe. Alluring name.’ He rolled her name in his mouth once more. ‘I’ve heard about you. A pureblood of course.’ He lowered his gaze to examine her body, which she had made sure to position in a confident manner. He did not expect an answer, but Circe replied anyway.

‘That is correct’ she retorted immediately. Lucius shifted his balance from one leg to the other and took a deep breath, continuing to examine her. When Circe thought back to that moment, she always wondered why she stayed there frozen, why she did not leave. The truth is that his eyes were so magnetic she could not move an inch. The more they lingered on her, the more she wanted.

‘A pureblood on the quidditch team? That is _quite_ the combination’ he remarked, pointing his cane to her quidditch bag.

Circe smiled at the comment ‘I am the team seeker, actually’ she corrected him, which made Lucius raise his eyebrow higher. She was unable to resist the inexplicable urge to add ‘I hope to see you at the cup final on Saturday, Mr. Malfoy’.

‘Oh, trust, miss Avery, I’ll make sure you do’ he replied in a soft tone. His voice was so relaxing and exhilarating at the same time. She felt that she had found the right moment to observe him, to take in as many details as she could. She noticed that when he lowered his cane after pointing at her bag, he slid two fingers in the snake’s mouth, right between its teeth. _That could be my mouth._ She widened her eyes and pursed her lips at her own thought. Where did that come from?

He stared into her eyes and tilted his head. Her blushing was becoming embarrassing.

‘If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I have a potions class to get to.’

‘We don’t want you to be late, miss Avery, do we now?’ he nodded, still looking at her as she moved away and into her classroom.

‘Miss Avery. What an honor.’ Severus Snape’s familiar voice greeted her as she threw herself in the seat next to Blaise, in front of Draco and Goyle. ‘I am sure you are aware that your name translates to hawk. And hawks are renowned for their excellent eyesight. But despite that, your eyes did not allow you to see how late you are for my class’.

‘I am sorry, Professor. I did not mean to be late’. The words came out of her mouth, but her mind was not processing. The response was automatic.

‘Let this be the last time, then’ he noticed her eyes wandering in the room, unable to focus on him.

‘Of course.’ She shook her head to regain composure.

‘Psst! Circe! What’s wrong?’ Draco whispered from behind her, squeezing her shoulder.

‘Nothing, I’m fine.’ She exclaimed, turning around to face him. He did look like his father, but Lucius had a quality Draco did not possess.

‘Are you sure? You don’t look fine.’ Blaise intervened.

‘I truly am. We’ll talk later, okay?’ She shot him a smile, from the ones that always convinced him she was honest. Blaise nodded.

The class went on as usual, but Circe paid little to no attention, which was very unlike her. Her mind kept replaying her encounter with Lucius Malfoy. The notorious Lucius Malfoy, who was described by everyone as evil and vile. But when she ran into him, he did not get mad. He did not hex her like people would assume he would. His eyes did not scare her, like she had been warned. They were exciting and inviting.


	2. A Taste of Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I'm so excited to see that you've liked the beginning of this story. I love to see it evolve as we move along!  
> All comments are appreciated as long as they're kind and please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the future.
> 
> Smut is coming your way so be warned (but that's why we're here isn't it?) and as we move along there will be more plot as well. 
> 
> Lastly, I've made a spotify playlist. It can get a bit random at times, but overall I think it goes well with the story (yes ofc daddy issues is on there). Here's the link;   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DJUkCQNbhjlhmAbd9i1PL?si=qE-SwLjNRsGdE6OIKY5XYA
> 
> Enjoy! x

On the day of the cup final Circe felt particularly restless. She was worried about the game, because losing to Gryffindor was simply unacceptable. The responsibility laid with her, mostly, as the team seeker to secure the Slytherin victory. She was also very eager to see if Lucius would keep his promise and be there.

When the teams appeared on the field, she had no time to look for him. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Circe’s attention was focused on the snitch only. As the teams were scoring points, Circe decided to fly above everyone else, to get a better view of the field and hopefully spot the snitch. Harry, the Gryffindor seeker was having a hard time balancing on his broom, but he was the first to spot the snitch. His not so discrete reaction made Circe fly to his direction and see the snitch for herself. For some time that felt like eternity they were chasing the snitch, which continuously changed directions. The wind was not an ally. Harry was beginning to get tired and Circe accelerated, finding the perfect opportunity to not only grab the snitch by its wing with her fingertips but also to turn her broom around one second before crashing on some spectators.

Circe secured the snitch in her hand and waved it in the air. The crowd let out a collective gasp and then erupted in uncontrollable cheers. The Slytherin students were yelling their lungs out, mainly chanting her name and mocking Gryffindor for losing. Harry caught up to her and gave her a pat on the back. ‘Good game, Circe’ he smiled weakly and she returned a more confident smile. ‘Right back at you’. Circe approached the Slytherin stands, still on her broom right in front of where Blaise, Draco and the others were. Blaise run up to her and gave her a tight hug.

‘You’re a star’ he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

They all cheered for her as she waved the snitch in the air once again. She began to fly around the field one last time, before reaching for madame Hooch, to give her the snitch back. The rest of the team was already waiting for her on the ground, to lift the trophy.

As Circe flew by the ministerial box, she saw him. The unmistakable confidence, the unmistakable hair, the unmistakable eyes, glued on her the entire time. One side of his lips was curled in a smirk, as his imperious stare followed her around the field. There was something about his stare that made her want to do things to him. _And have him do things to her._ As she was thinking about these things, returning his smirk, she got overwhelmed, so overwhelmed that she almost crashed on madame Hooch. She saved herself the embarrassment and came to a halt just a breath away from her. The team and the entire Slytherin House celebrated their victory and soon after, the stadium was beginning to empty. Circe stayed behind, talking to madame Hooch who praised her technique and gave her some advice to improve it, which Circe unfortunately was unable to pay attention to.

When Circe managed to break free from Hooch’s hold and go to the locker room to have a shower, it was getting dark and everyone else had already returned to the castle. She undressed herself and jumped in the shower. She took her time to wash her hair and body meticulously, her thoughts evaporating under the warm water. She wrapped a towel around her body and got out, looking for another towel for her hair. As she approached the bench where her bag was, she felt a presence in the room, accompanied by an intoxicating smell of leather and expensive cologne.

She turned around, towards the door and a gasp escaped her lips. Lucius was there, his body leaning against the door frame, his cane swinging in his hand. _What is so irresistible about this cane?_ Circe shook her head to get that thought out of it.

‘Mr. Malfoy, you scared me.’ She laughed quietly.

‘That was not my intention, miss Avery.’ He moved the cane from one hand to the other and dropped his hat on the bench near him. She followed his movements in the room with eager eyes. ‘Great game, you really were a treat for the eyes tonight.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.’ _And so are you,_ she thought. Circe was beginning to blush and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she only had a towel around her body.

He began to move towards her. ‘All the things you’ve been thinking…’ he spoke in a soothing tone, which nevertheless gave Circe goosebumps. ‘Very naughty’ he concluded in a low voice.

Her blood froze in her veins, and then, suddenly concentrated on her cheeks. She felt like someone had lit her head on fire. ‘E-Excuse me?’ she managed to ask, not sure if she had said it loud enough for him to hear.

‘Circe’ he moved closer ‘you need not be innocent around me. I prefer it when you’re dirty.’ He chuckled as he approached her.

‘I’m not sure I understand what you mean’ Circe took a step backwards but realized there was a wall behind her. She felt that she was at his mercy, but she liked it deep down.

‘I have also been thinking of all the things I want to do to you’ he hissed, reaching her, and backing her up against the wall.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes squeezed shut. _Legilimency_ she thought to herself, unable to believe she was stupid enough to forget that in the first place.

‘That’s right’ he smirked. Her blushing was out of control and with good reason. His scent was overpowering her, his towering figure pushing her against the wall. He used his cane to lift her chin up to face him.

‘Don’t be ashamed, Circe. Your thoughts are nothing compared to mine’.

‘How so?’ She was unable to refrain from whispering, looking down, the heat between her legs becoming almost unbearable. He brought out her confident side so quickly.

‘Oh, so eager. I like that.’ He exclaimed. ‘It’s been a challenge getting you out my head these days, Circe. All the ways I could use you, all the things I can make you feel…’ he trailed off, tracing patterns under her chin with his cane.

His lips were inches away from hers, drawing closer with every word he whispered, while his other hand was at the back of her neck, grasping her wet hair. Circe was the one that closed the distance between their lips. It felt like a desperate move, but so necessary right there in the moment. He was pleased by her boldness and smiled into the kiss. He tightened his grip on her hair and pushed his body more against hers, letting her know how hard he was. She felt his bulge on her stomach and became wetter than she already was, letting a moan escape her mouth.

‘You’re so eager for me, aren’t you?’ he asked, breaking the kiss.

‘Yes, sir’ Circe mumbled, intoxicated still by the kiss.

‘Sir?’ He repeated. ‘You really do know how to be a good slut, don’t you?’

Circe desperately searched for his lips in response, pulling him in for another kiss. Now that she had had a taste, she felt addicted.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands through his hair, opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

‘Let’s see how good you are’ Lucius whispered on her lips, sending shivers down her spine. He sat himself down on one of the benches behind them and positioned Circe on top of him. She straddled him and allowed the towel slide off her body. Lucius smirked at the sight. He found it hard to let her lips go. He ran his fingertips from her stomach to her chest. He took her breasts in his hands and played with her nipples, as Circe lowered her body on him, reaching for his neck with her lips and peppering it with wet kisses.

‘Fuck, you're such a slut for me’ he whispered.

Circe began to grind on him, as he grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her closer and guiding her movement. He traced patterns on her hips, squeezing and leaving marks that would turn to bruises tomorrow. Circe gasped as his fingers and cold rings reached her pussy. He trailed his fingers along the entrance, feeling her.

‘Already so wet for me.’ He smirked.

She climbed off him and got on her knees between his legs. A devilish smile flashed on his face, as he put his fingers in her mouth and she instinctively closed her lips around them. She undid his trousers and lowered them a bit. His cock sprung free and her eyes widened at the sight. She felt her mouth water at the sight and did not waste time. She licked from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around it, tracing the veins with her fingertips. Lucius let out a deep groan which made her shiver. She opened her mouth and began sucking, one hand on his balls, the other on his thigh for stability. Lucius was surprisingly unable to contain his groans. He threw his head back as he planted his hand firmly in her hair. Right before reaching the edge, he used his other hand to grab Circe’s chin and fuck her face, pushing his hips forward. Tears formed in her eyes and streamed on her cheeks, but she could take it. She wanted to.

‘Look at you, a fucking mess. Gagging already? Take it all in, whore.’ His degrading words made her more conscious of how wet she was. She focused on her breathing, taking as much of him as she could in her mouth.

His eyes soon rolled back. ‘Open up’ he instructed with a groan, and she obeyed. He released in her mouth and on her lips. She used her fingers to collect the cum dripping on her chin and she sucked her fingers as well, panting and looking at Lucius with glassy eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. As hungry as before, but a bit more passionate. His breath was still labored. As he cupped her face, deepening the kiss, a voice was heard from a distance.

‘Merlin, I swear, he was just with me, he cannot have gone far.’

‘That damn fool, Fudge’ Lucius hissed, cursing under his breath. He quickly kissed her again and licked his lips at the sight of her, naked on the floor for him.

He got up and zipped his trousers.

‘This is not over. Your body is getting destroyed once I get my hands on it.’ He whispered and quickly left a mark in the crook of her neck.


	3. Behind the Façade

Circe woke up in a blur. The sun was creeping in through the curtains and she pulled the covers over her head to try to steal some more minutes of sleep. She sighed heavily when she realized that sleep had escaped her eyelids for the day and decided to get up. She reached the window and pulled the curtains open in a swift motion. The sunlight blinded her, but she leaned her head against the glass, her eyelids shut, taking in the feeling of the light burning her skin. She opened the window and let the cold morning air hit her on the face. She ran her hands through her hair and lazily moved her eyes around the room.

Pillows were scattered on the floor. She must have slept badly. A headache was creeping up around her temples. She had a long shower, letting the hot water run down on her face in an attempt to drown her thoughts. As she wrapped her towel around her, she could not stop herself from replaying last night in her head, for the millionth time. His touch, his lips, his power and assertiveness, his breath on her skin, his groans against her touch.

A pang of guilt hit her. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. He was a married man. A married man. She repeated it to herself so many times that the words almost lost their meaning. But the essence remained. What was that power he had over her? How could he be so captivating? She decided to visit him to return his hat which he forgot at the locker room last night and apologize for getting carried away.

When she reached the entrance of the Malfoy Mansion, she had not found the right words to say yet. She had told herself that she should knock only if she had found exactly what she would say to him. She knocked anyway. An elf opened the door. She greeted it with a weak smile. ‘I would like to speak to Mr. Malfoy. My name is Circe Avery’ she said and felt her knees already on the verge of giving in. _Great! And I haven’t even seen him yet._

‘Follow me, please’ the elf interrupted her thoughts. She did so, going up the stairs to the library on the first floor. ‘Mr. Malfoy will be with you shortly.’ She thanked the elf and it turned around to give her a bewildered but appreciating look before closing the door and leaving her alone in the dimly lit room.

Circe tried to control her breath. It would not look nice if he came in and found her unconscious on the floor. _Breathe in, breathe out._ She fixed her velvet black dress and made sure the snake was still lying on her neck. _Breathe in, breathe out._ She tried to distract herself by letting her eyes roam on the books on the shelves, so neatly placed one next to the other in their custom leather covers. _Breathe in, breathe out._ She was clutching his hat in her hands and could not help but bring it to her nose. His intoxicating smell was there once again, but it did not come just from the hat. Another breath joined hers, and a hand moved her hair to one side, to expose her neck.

She jumped, startled, and turned around. ‘You’re so easy to scare’ Lucius commented, his voice a low whisper. He was so beautiful and dominant, a black silk bow holding his hair back. He extended his hand to reach her neck, but she moved away before he could do so and hit her back on the bookshelf behind her. A wave of anger swept his eyes, but he controlled it quickly. He clenched his fist and lowered it slowly.

‘I-I’m here to bring you this’ Circe lifted the hat between them. She did not dare look in his eyes. She knew she could not resist them, so she kept her stare glued to the floor, fiddling with her rings. He noticed and used his thumb to lift her chin. When his eyes met hers, he took a step closer. He snatched the hat from her hand and threw it on an armchair behind him, without giving it a second look.

‘Lucius, I-’ she was interrupted by a kiss. She melted onto him, her hands on his chest, instinctively pulling him in by the collar of his shirt. She gathered every crumb of self-control lying within her to take her lips off his. ‘I can’t do this’ she let out an inaudible whisper.

‘Your body is telling me otherwise’ he smirked.

She furrowed her eyebrows as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘Now now, what’s wrong?’ he finally asked, a hint of anger still present in his voice, since he was unable to hide in time.

Circe shot him a quizzical look. ‘You- you’re married’ she snapped.

He scoffed and took a step away from her. ‘Appearances can be deceptive’ he began pacing around the library, leaving her body feeling cold without him pressed against her.

Circe was intrigued. ‘How exactly?’ She motioned to him to continue.

He took a good look at her and then looked at the door. ‘You are free to look around the entire mansion if you wish. If you find my wife anywhere in here let me know. Last time I heard from her, she was at her new lover’s house, hiding from the world.’

Circe felt like someone had crept up behind her and hit her on the head with a brick. ‘What?’ she exclaimed, unable to contain the excitement in her voice. She used all her power to stop a smile from forming on the edge of her lips.

‘Can you imagine the front page of the Daily Prophet if we got divorced? The Malfoys getting divorced…’ he trailed off but regained composure quickly. ‘For now, we act like the world requires us to act in public. But it’s all smoke and mirrors, in fact we have been separated for quite some time now.’ Lucius felt lighter now that he had told her the truth. He had the liberty to do that with extremely few people in his life, if any. He was used to putting on an act, but the truth was nonetheless always liberating.

Circe kept quiet, taking the new information in. Lucius was leaning against his desk, arms crossed on his chest, his breathing heavy, waiting for her next move, like a hunter with its prey.

She took a deep breath and almost ran to him, wrapping her hands around his neck, taking in his scent, crashing her lips onto his. He snaked one hand around her waist to keep her close and placed the other on her ass, pulling her slightly upwards.

‘Can’t resist me, can you?’ Lucius regained his confidence, which was gone only for a fraction of a second.

Circe felt desperate. In a good way, it seemed. When she was biting his bottom lip, she shook her head lightly. She let it go and whispered ‘no’. She ran her hands through his hair as he groaned into the kiss. She pushed her body closer to his, trying to eliminate the space between them.

He looked at her lips that were now swollen from the kiss. Her eyes were wide and glowing, anticipating.

‘Damn you, I keep thinking about your pretty lips wrapped around my cock’ Lucius whispered and chuckled as Circe blushed immediately against his words.

He pulled her head back, exposing her neck. In between kisses and bites, he whispered in her ear ‘it’s funny how innocent you look and how naughty you truly are’.

‘I can’t help it with you’ she retorted.

‘Such a good girl’ he lifted his head from her neck and turned both around, taking full control, and pinning her against the desk. In a quick motion he picked her up with one hand, placing her on it. He lifted her dress to her hips, noticing the bruises on them.

‘Who gave you these?’ he asked, tracing patterns with his thumbs around them.

‘You did’ Circe laughed.

‘You did – what?’ Lucius asked in a more serious tone.

‘You did, sir’ Circe corrected herself.

‘That’s better’ he smirked at her. ‘I love that I can mark your skin with such ease’ he continued. He was using all the right words to make her want him inside her. As he went on to kiss her, she unconsciously spread her legs apart, giving him access and pulling him closer.

‘You’re so thirsty for me’ Lucius said and mocked her desperate nod. He reached down at her pussy, spreading the lips, making sure to stroke every inch but her clit, where she needed him the most. She whined.

He grabbed her neck with his other hand and whispered ‘patience’. If people could explode from lust, she would have exploded by now. He took his fingers off her and raised them to his mouth. ‘You taste so fucking amazing’ he moved his lips to her neck and lowered his hand back down. He slid one finger inside her, curling it slightly, reaching all the right spots. It felt so good, but it also felt like torture. She needed more than his fingers, but if she asked for it, he would make her wait more.

He slid a second finger in and looked at her. ‘Beg for it, if you want it, slut’ he hissed.

‘Fuck, please’ she wasted no second. She could see he was already hard, and she needed him inside her. All of him.

‘Please, what, slut? Use your damn words.’ He was becoming impatient.

‘Sir, fuck me, please, use me.’

He pulled her closer, on the edge of the desk, and undid his trousers. He stroked his dick, ‘spit’ he instructed, and she obeyed. He lined his tip with her entrance and pushed himself inside her. She fell back on the desk, allowing him to move at whatever pace he wanted. He went excruciatingly slow at first, letting her adjust to his size.

‘Sir, please’ she pleaded and was quick to correct herself when he raised an eyebrow. ‘Please, harder.’

He smirked and observed the change in her facial expressions as he fulfilled her plea. Her breathing became harder and inconsistent, her moans escaping her mouth uncontrollably. Soon enough his pace became steady and he felt her clench around him even more, her body becoming numb from the pleasure. ‘Fuck, I’m close, I’m going to cum.’

‘I don’t recall allowing you to do so’ he said harshly.

‘Oh, please, let me come, daddy’ she whined with wide eyes, without noticing the words that were leaving her mouth.

The word rang new to his ears. He smiled. She was so good, such a good whore for him. Moaning, just how he liked it, begging for him to fuck her, using all the right words.

‘Not yet. Am I understood?’ he continued to fuck her, using a finger to trace circles on her clit.

‘Yes, sir.’ He leaned above her to kiss her.

Her breath became hitched as she moaned on his lips and he soon felt her shaking and clenching around his dick. ‘Come for daddy’ he instructed, and she wasted no second. As she was struggling to catch her breath, he lifted her up and smacked her ass.

‘Turn around.’

She did, but she had to use both hands to stabilize herself on the desk. He admired her ass for a second and squeezed it before forcing her legs further open. She gasped when he pushed himself inside her and had to use her hand to muffle her moans. He grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back. ‘I want to fucking hear you when you moan because of me.’ She obeyed, there was nothing else she could do.

He thrusted in and out, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he reached his orgasm.

‘Sir, I-’ Circe began as her legs were shaking. ‘Oh, _fuck_ , only you can have me like this’ she exclaimed.

‘I want to feel you come all over my cock again’ he commanded, as her words were pushing him over the edge as well.

‘Now’. He held her by the hips as they came together. He pulled out. ‘Look at the mess you made’ Lucius smirked as Circe got on her knees before he got the chance to tell her to do so. She sucked him off and licked her lips, swallowing every last drop of cum. He ran his fingers through his hair that framed his face perfectly and drew a sharp breath.

‘Good girl’ he lowered himself to give her a kiss. Circe kissed him back weakly and he gave her a worried look. He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

‘Was I too rough, princess?’ he lifted her chin and sat next to her.

She could barely shake her head, but she opted for a subtle ‘no’.

‘No?’ he lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. ‘That’s too bad. Guess I will have to be more rough next time.’

Circe was still trying to catch her breath. She got on top of him. ‘Maybe you will’ she teased.

‘You shouldn’t have said that, little brat’ he gave her a hungry look and stroked her hair.

Circe placed her head on his chest and breathed him in. She traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips and suddenly noticed the clock on the wall. ‘I have to go; I have early classes tomorrow’ she said weakly.

‘I’ll send an elf with you’ he asserted.

‘That’s not necessary’ Circe mumbled as she got dressed.

‘It was not a question.’

‘Think about me, daddy’ she whispered before opening the door of the library.

‘Fuck, I will, princess’ he smacked her ass.


	4. In the Sanctuary

Monday’s classes with Gilderoy Lockhart were a nightmare for Circe. His inconsistent rambling and bragging, his useless advice and obviously fake stories made her angry every time. She entered the classroom and nodded to Luna and Neville who were sitting at the front row. After chatting with Hermione for a bit, she moved to the back of the classroom, to take her seat next to Blaise. She greeted him with a big smile. He reciprocated but felt his smile fade away when he noticed how tired she looked.

‘You look absolutely knackered. Is everything okay?’ he asked worried.

‘Yes, everything is great. I was just having trouble falling asleep last night.’ She was honest. After getting back to her room, all she could do was think about Lucius inside her.

‘Why didn’t you come to me, like you always do?’ Blaise continued, his facial expressions turning sad.

‘I thought you would be asleep; I didn’t want to wake you.’ Circe lied. She didn’t want to be near anyone, and especially Blaise. She had realized that he might be trying to be something more than friends with her and she would be against that anyway, but now, with Lucius, there was no possibility she could be with anyone else. Nobody was able to make her feel what he did. Her mind and body reacted to him in an inexplicable way, when they were together it was magical. And ruining her friendship with Blaise for any reason was the last thing she wanted. She had not been able to confide in anyone about what had happened with Lucius. Since the first time she met him, she kept it a secret. She could not think of a single person who would not laugh at her or, worse, snitch on her or send her to therapy.

Throughout the week, Circe paid minimum attention to classes. Her natural charisma and general knowledge allowed her to save herself the embarrassment and answer questions when it was necessary. But her mind was always wandering. She thought of Lucius, how handsome he was in the dim light of the locker room and the warm light of his library. How handsome he was in his leather clothes, in his white shirt and especially with nothing on. How she wanted him again and again, over her, under her, inside her. Whenever she caught herself thinking of all the things that she wanted to experience with him, a wave of sadness took over her. He had not reached out to her since the weekend and it was already Friday. Of course, she wanted to see him again, but she wanted him to make the move.

After classes and quidditch practice, she had dinner with Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She stayed silent, nodding at them when it was absolutely necessary. As she was walking back to her dorm, Blaise caught up with her, asking if she was okay. He could see right through her. She hated lying to him, she had never done that before. She wanted to be able to tell him what was going on, how crazy she felt, how it was the first time anyone had stirred up the emotions inside her in such a way. But the words would just not come out, especially to Blaise. Being honest with him would ruin everything, so she blamed her mood on the homework. He tried to reassure her that everything would be alright and that he would help her any way he could. He held her in a hug and smelled her hair as he did. _Oh no_. Blaise’s hugs always comforted her, but this one made her anxious. He wanted something more from her, something she could not possibly give him. She pretended to fall asleep. After Blaise left, Lucius was the one to occupy her thoughts until the very early hours of Saturday. The only reason she eventually fell asleep was exhaustion. Her eyelids gave in while she clutched a pillow and stared at the starry view outside her window. She was so tired that throughout her sleep she did not move at all.

It was midday when she woke up in the same position. An owl was waiting at her window. Still drowsy from her deep sleep, she moved to the window to let it in without thinking anything of it. The owl let a letter fall in her hands gently and flew away.

_Get ready and join me at the Manor for the weekend._

_We’ll be alone._

_LM_

She ran to the bathroom at an astronomical speed and got ready more quickly than she had ever done before. She put on a short ivory silk dress and red heels. During the train ride she kept thinking about him, shifting in her seat every few seconds. After what felt like forever, she knocked on the door with excitement.

She was surprised when Lucius was the one who appeared at the door. He looked behind her with an inquisitive look and pulled her in the house by the arm. After he had closed and locked the door, he relaxed his grip on her slightly and pulled her in his arms. None of them said a word, their kiss was wet and hungry. She ran her hands through his hair and got a deep groan as a reaction.

He slammed her on the door ‘you’re all mine now’. Circe could not contain her smile, which turned into a grin when he let go of her arm and grabbed her neck. He took a step back to admire her, but his face got suddenly serious.

‘Did you come all the way from Hogwarts wearing this?’ He shook his head and pointed a finger at her. Circe thought there was something wrong, so she followed his finger to see what it was. She just nodded when she was unable to spot what made him so angry.

‘Did you travel on the train in this dress and heels?’ he asked again, more serious, his eyes getting darker.

She nodded again and looked at him in bewilderment.

‘Like the slut you are’ he hissed and came closer again.

‘What did you say?’ she narrowed her eyes, beginning to get mad as well.

‘I said, only I can see you like this’ he took a leap forward, blocking her way. ‘You’re _my_ slut, understood?’

She relaxed her shoulders. If it was anyone else, she would have argued with him about how she could wear whatever she wanted, but the way he became possessive about her made her tingle inside.

‘Yeah? What are you going to do about it?’ she asked in a playful manner.

His eyes were still dark and sparking, not with anger anymore, but with lust.

He grabbed her without saying a word and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. She had never been in his room before, but it was just how she had imagined it, only more expensive. The walls were black, and the sources of light were a gigantic window and an equally large chandelier on the ceiling. The furniture was all made of leather and the bed with four posts was laid with dark green sheets.

Still holding her, he closed the door with his leg and moved to the bed. He threw her on it. ‘You’re going to have to watch that beautiful mouth of yours’ he hissed and ripped her dress in a swift motion. Circe got out of the fabric and her underwear, climbing further on the bed. He started to plant kisses on her neck and moved further down. He caressed her inner thighs and she spread her legs open for him. He moved his hair to one side and used his tongue to trace patterns around her clit, spreading her lips open with his fingers.

Circe began to whimper, asking for more. She was getting goosebumps under his touch and she was growing impatient. He flicked his tongue on her clit, making her gasp. He did it again, while pushing two fingers inside her. And again.

‘Fuck’ she moaned as he continued at a steady pace. ‘Fuck daddy I-’ she continued, but he cut her off.

‘Don’t even think about it’ he chuckled, continuing to tease her.

‘No, please, let me’ she begged.

‘I don’t think so… but I like it when you beg.’ He admitted.

‘Daddy please let me cum, I’ll be good, I promise.’

‘Begging already. Pathetic, really.’ He smirked and dug his tongue deeper inside her.

‘I’ll make it up to you for before’ she pleaded and it worked, mainly because he was intrigued.

‘Damn right you will. Cum, whore.’ He growled as he applied pressure to all the right spots.

Circe came on his tongue and before she could control her breath again, he flipped her over, on top of him. He did not need to say a word, she knew what she had to do. She lowered herself onto him and placed kisses after every button of his shirt she undid. When she was done, she admired him for a second, before taking the shirt off completely. She reached for his neck, leaving a mark. His moan turned her on so much she shivered. She undid and removed his trousers and took his dick in her hand. He was already hard and ready for her. She teased him a bit, licking just the tip, but he placed his hand on her head and forced her to move lower. He did not give her time to adjust, as she breathed as much as she could and made sure to use her tongue on his tip. His head fell back on the bed as he held her down.

‘Fuck’ he moaned and when he relaxed his grip on her head, she found the opportunity to straddle him and push him inside her. ‘You will regret that, slut.’ He was mad but didn’t stop her. She felt so good, moving up and down on him, her needy cunt already clenching around him. When he was about to cum, he gripped her hair, pushing her off him and onto the floor. He came on her face and mouth, letting his head fall back. He quickly grabbed her by the chin and lifted her up, on his lap, her ass fully exposed to him, one hand landing harshly on her ass cheek, the other holding her down.

She let out a whimper of pain.

‘You’ve disobeyed me countless times today. Now shut up and take it.’

Circe obeyed momentarily, but when he hit her other side, she let out a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a cry.

‘Little slut enjoys spanking? Count.’ He instructed and she counted with him. When he saw it was getting too much, he threw her on the bed next to him and got on top. He gave her a sloppy kiss and spit in her mouth.

He used one hand to push himself inside her and another to steady himself over her. He thrust inside her quickly, giving her almost no time to adjust. She began to moan his name.

‘Fuck, you’re so good, Lucius. I’m such a whore for you. Only you can do me like this’ her moaning made her words incoherent.

‘What a fucking mess around my dick. Just perfect.’ He continued and accelerated. She arched her back and gripped the sheets with one hand and his back with the other.

‘Fuck right there- fuck’ she groaned.

‘I’m in control here, love’ he reminded her and slowed down his thrusts when she needed them the most. Before she could complain, he picked up the pace again, going harder and faster than before.

‘Who can make you feel like this?’ he asked, breathing heavily on her neck.

‘Fuck, fuck only you can’ she whimpered. Moans filled the room as they got lost in each other.

Lucius put one hand around her neck and another over her head, pinning her hands down. ‘Nobody pleases you like I do, do they?’

‘No- oh fuck, no, nobody makes me feel as good as you do.’

‘Show me how good you feel, then. Cum for me like the slut you are’ he instructed, and she released on his cock, arching her back, her legs shaking beyond her control. He kept fucking her as she came down from her high. He gripped her throat as he came too, thrusting very slowly before coming to a stop.

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

‘You did so good, princess.’

Circe struggled to catch her breath.

‘Let’s get you in the shower’ he whispered. ‘Can you walk?’

He chuckled when she shook her head and picked her up. They took their time in the shower and after they finished, he held her tight as she fell asleep.

Circe woke up during the night, feeling her throat dry. She tried to get up to go get some water, but as soon as her feet touched the floor, she collapsed next to the bed. Lucius shifted in his sleep and one second later he opened his eyes. He looked over at her side and got worried when he realized she was missing. He got up and noticed her on the floor.

‘What in Merlin’s beard are you doing?’ he asked half-asleep. His voice was gravelly and deep. Circe was in pain, but she could not help but notice how beautiful he was, his bare chest and hair in disarray.

‘I was trying to get up.’ She explained.

‘ _And?_ ’

‘Well, I- I can’t.’ she admitted.

He had already reached her and lifted her up. ‘What did you want, anyway?’

‘I got thirsty.’ He put her on the bed and left the room. He quickly came back with water. ‘My princess can’t walk, can she?’ he mocked her, still in his sleepy voice.

‘It’s nothing’ Circe shrugged her shoulders.

‘Nothing? Is that so?’ he grabbed her and got on top of her. His hand travelled down to her pussy. He traced circles around it while he kissed her neck lightly.

‘Daddy?’ Circe got brave.

‘Hm?’ he said, not interrupting the kisses on her neck.

‘I want you.’ She admitted.

He peeled his lips off her skin and looked her in the eyes. ‘Then beg.’

‘Daddy, please, will you fuck me?’ she said and immediately blushed.

‘You’re already so wet, love. Why’s that?’ he teased.

‘It’s always because of you.’ He did not need to hear anything else. He quickly moved down to her pussy, spreading it open and smirking at the sight. His tongue travelled perfectly around and over her clit, making her whine. He made her so impatient so quickly.

‘I need you inside me.’

‘Your wish is my command, princess.’ He was careful not to hurt her, but he wanted her, too. Ever since he met her, he wanted her. He never went around Hogwarts meeting students, he would not even consider it, but she was different. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She knew he was the one in charge and the best part is that it was exactly what she wanted.

He thrusted inside her, planting kisses on her neck, leaving marks behind. He moaned in her ear, grazing her earlobe with his teeth. She had her legs wrapped around him, gripping on him with every movement. Her back was arched, and she lifted her head slightly to look at him, asking for permission.

‘Don’t get used to it, but I can’t resist you.’ He admitted.

_Maybe I should wake you up more often._

‘Don’t make me change my mind’ he hissed in her ear and she came before he could think about it again. He came too, right after her and pulled out. He went down on her again, his tongue still teasing her very slowly.

The overstimulation was killing her, as a second bigger wave of pleasure was taking over her, forcing her to push her hips towards him.

‘Can you cum again for me, princess?’ his tone was demanding. She came again, moaning his name. ‘Taste yourself’ he moved up to her lips and kissed her. She was exhausted, but in the best way imaginable.

Circe fell asleep curled up on his chest.


End file.
